Daveg502
Daveg502 is a creator of the P Team Storyline. He has help with other LOTM Users with Adventures. daveg502 is currently working with both 22Kingdomheartsfan and SonofJafarReturns during "Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon, and finally his own, Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon". Years of Legends of the Multi-Universe daveg502 first join Legends of the Multi-Universe Series and friends with LOTM Users in 2012. He as young 14 years old and made his first ever team: The P Team. And later years new and new teams such as The Striker Force and The Bodyguard Unit. Beginning Age (2012) daveg502's first ever debut in LOTM Series. Where he meets LOTM Users such as The4everreival and 22Kingdomheartsfan. daveg502's first working project is The4everreival's The Great Summer Season Trek with The4everreival and Minun333. The Great Summer Season Trek is also daveg502's first team debut: The P Team. After the events of The Great Summer Season Trek. dave has been working his own projects: P Team and Miracle Elite VS Malachite's Empire, The War of Destruction, and To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness. Silent Age (2013) Year 2 of daveg502's working Legends of the Multi-Universe. daveg502 returns to work with The4everreival and Crossoverfan4ever to make The Multi-Universal War of Destiny with The P Team and new members. daveg502 then works on The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of Sith Stalker, The Wrath of God of War Rises, and Meister of War. Though The Wrath of God of War Rises and Meister of War are in Hiatus. Dave confirmed that he will get back working on them when get gets a chance. Golden Age (2014) Year 3 of daveg502's working Legends of the Multi-Universe. daveg502's personality has been little bit change since he's getting older. He's more of a serious and mad mix but still helpful and respect towards LOTM Users. Dave works project of Blackpool and Blackpool second half with Black Star as the main character. His videos quality also has been improved. Changing Age (2015) This year. 2015. It the start of daveg502's role change. He's no longer a young LOTM worker. While he promised to work on his projects in the future. But for now he needs a rest. Instead he upload Black Star videos nowadays since he has nothing to do when his ideas. He made Five Nights at Ninja's Series later months but like his two previous LOTM Stories, he delayed his what if Story too. Modern Age (2016) Year 2016. Where daveg502's age is 18 Years Old. Ever since 22Kingdomheartsfan announced and made part 1 of Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon. daveg502 wants to join and help him and SonofJafarretrurns with official name "Mageddon" Trilogy where 22Kingdomheartsfan's Armageddon, SonofJafarreturns's Weirdmageddon, and daveg502's Darkmageddon. daveg502's video, pics, and editing has been improved than his previous years and uses more gifs more nowadays. Mature Age (2017) In this year, daveg502's videos and characters started to change from this year onwards. daveg502's New account is now Re-daveg502 after loosing his password for his Account. Due to being 19 years old, daveg502's videos nowadays in 2017 has been more than just swearing. Alot of sexual, insanity, weirdness, uncensored, sexist towards females, more sexy pics, saying words like "Slut and pussy" alot, alot of racial jokes and comments. 2017 was daveg502's Most Rated M in his LOTM years of history. Carnival Mageddon daveg502 appears as one of major characters in this spin off. In running gag he gets beat up by anime girls alot. His quotes are "THIS IS YOUR CREATOR YOU ASSHOLES!, RESPECT MY USER IDENTITY!, and W-Wait,wait,wait Can we at least talk about this before the whole "Roaring beatdown"...?" My Favorite Heroes Ruby Rose Samus Aran Marinette Dupain Cheng/Miraculous Ladybug Maka Albarn Saber Naoto Shirogane Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Hinata Tsubaki Taki Batman Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Teddie Shirou Emiya Rin Tohsaka Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Illya Von Einzbern Rider/Medusa Gorgon Kiritsugu Emiya Irisviel Einzbern Maiya Hisau Rider/Alexander the Great Kariya Matou Knuckles Riso Death the Kid Jinx Rainbow Dash Sonic the Hedgehog Dante (Devil May Cry) Bayonetta Ratchet and Clank Jak and Daxter Sly Cooper The Flash Mewtwo The Hulk Asura (Asura's Wrath) Raiden (Metal Gear) Hercule Satan Mega Man Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Link Cloud Strife Tifa Lockhart Crona Sakura Haruno Tsunade Shizune Ino Gilgamesh Junior Konohamaru Ox-Ford Tracer D.Va Mercy Godzilla Gamera Goku Optimus Prime Mario Luigi Princess Peach Yoshi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Princess Daisy Princess Zelda Soul Eater Evans Liz Patty Ragnarok Jotaro Kujo Kratos Deimos Bigby Wolf Lara Croft Nathan Drake Ruby Rose Smug Pose.jpg SamusAran.png Ladybug20.jpeg Maka18.jpg SaberArtGOStage4.png Persona 4 Golden Naoto .png Naruto2.jpg Black Star118.jpg Hinata 1.jpg Tsubaki46.png Taki35.jpg Batmanbegins bats.jpg Cat Noir0.png Yu0.png Yosuke0.png ChieWinter.png Yukiko0.png KanjiAlt1.png Ulti Shadow Rise.png Teddie0.png ShirouEmiya.jpg Tohsaka rin.png ArcherEMIYAGOStage3.png Sakura Matou38.jpg Illyasviel von Einzbern.png Soul eater medusa anime girls desktop 1440x900 wallpaper-144162.png Kiritsuguemiya.png Irisviel3 zps85f9a25a.jpg Fate Zero Maiya.jpg AlexanderTheGreat.jpg Kariya8.jpg Knuckles3.jpg Death the Kid46.jpg Jinx17.jpg Rainbow Dash determined cropped S1E13.png TSR Sonic.png Dante.(Devil.May.Cry).full.2004826.jpg Bayonetta by kittysophie-d8eena4.png Ratchetclankmovie.png Jak.png Daxter.png Sly Cooper.jpg Flash.jpg Mewtwo in Pokemon Origin.png The-Hulk-in-The-Avengers.jpg Asura 1.jpg MGRRaidenPP.png Hercule.png Megaman-clipart-capcom-680217-1382537.jpg Let s try this out yang xiao long by arryx kulon-daspvdh.jpg Weiss Schnee.png Blake Belladonna.png Linkinmelee.jpg Cloud-FFVIIArt.png Tifa31.png Crona smile forming.png Sakura haruno shippuden by sarah927-d5j03r9.png Tsunade.png Shizune0.png Ino2.png Gilgamesh67.jpg Konohamaru2.png Ford0.png Tracer0.png D.Va0.jpg Mercy.full.2214384.jpg Maxresdefault godzilla.jpg Gamera0.jpeg Goku happy.jpg 8 optimus.jpg Mario SSBU.png Mparty6 luigi2.jpg 320px-Peach - Mario Party 10.png Mparty6 yoshi2.jpg Donkey Kong0.jpg Diddy Kong0.jpg SuperMarioParty Daisy.png Zeldawarriorprincess.jpg Soul Evans 1.jpg Liz2.jpg Patty9.jpg Ragnarok.png Jotaro0.jpg Kratos76.png Deimos12.jpg Bigby77.jpg Lara-croft-tomb-raider-6374056-1600-1280.jpg Nathan Drake0.jpg My Favorite Villains Tohru Adachi Gilgamesh Kirei Kotomine Zeus (God of War) The Joker Sweet Tooth Kefka Senator Armstrong Chakravartin Doomsday Sho Minazuki Dark Samus Ridley Hawk Moth Sephiroth Brother Blood Widowmaker White Star Katnappe Dark Sakura Darth Vader Kylo Ren Darkseid Bowser Bowser Junior The Koopalings Ganondorf Megatron Bill Cipher Dr. Wily Vergil (Devil May Cry) Dio Brando Haytham Kenway Crooked Man Bloody Mary Galactus Unicron Hades (Kid Icarus) Beelzeboss Chernabog Tohru51.png GilgameshUCopening.jpg Kirei87.jpg Zeus47.jpg Joker DCAU 01.jpg TM2012NeedlesKane.jpg Kefka half view.JPG Steven Armstrong.jpg Chakravartin 003.png Doomsday.png Minazuki0.png Dark Samus MP3.jpg Metroid 25th ridley by green mamba-d45kiag.png Hawk Moth1.png Sephiroth close up.JPG Wavelength10.jpg Widowmaker0.png Maincharacter5whitestar.jpg Katnappe.jpg Dark Sakura3.jpg DarthVaderCotF.jpg ScKyloRen.jpg Darkseid pan.png Bowser SMG.jpg Bowser jr 2.jpg Koopalings 2.jpg Ganondorf-png-801.png Megatron it will all be mine.jpg Bill Cipher22.jpg Dr.wily 5.jpg Vergil sparda by odokemonojoker96.jpg Dio brando jojo no kimyou na bouken drawn by jack ddd no13 sample-5ef3ad77ba01ec06ed8b896f93b33d45.jpg Haytham8.jpg Crooked Man0.png Bloody mary0.png 406px-Pete--Galactus low angle.jpg Unicron destroyer of worlds by cgfelker-d5pkpya.jpg Hades 0.png Beelzeboss7.jpg Chernabog.jpg Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Daveg502 Category:Videos Category:Music Videos